


Ink

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: M/M, kai is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Lbr, this is just Kai x Takuma nsfw stuff.
Relationships: Ijuuin Kai/Kibakura Takuma





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> So, I imagine in this fic... Kai is a mage and Takuma is a knight. There's some background for the 0 people that are going to read this. 
> 
> I wrote this mostly because the joke initially was to write a crack fic for this two but now I actually ship them so I just played myself like an idiot. Anyway, ship Lividshipping.

Kai is stirred awake by the sudden sound of footsteps behind him. He sits up, still at his desk. His candle has long since blown out. His writing sticks to his check, the parchment tickling in the low draft that sweeps through the room. 

The paper is snatched away before Kai can gather enough sense to peel it from his face. He glances up, still confused and his vision blurred, as he tries to find his guest.

“Pennywort, Rye berries and Morel mushrooms?” Takuma reads out. “Is this another one of your fancy potions?”

“No.” Kai mutters, snatching back his paper. “It’s a shopping list.”

“Were you planning on fixing me dinner?”

“Maybe.” Kai huffs. 

Takuma lifts Kai’s chin up so he can messily try to smudge the ink stains from Kai’s cheek. All his effort does is make the stains worse, forming a black blob across Kai’s skin rather than the delicate writing that was there before.

His fingers brush further down until they wrap around Kai’s throat. He squeezes it, just a little. It acts as a question, the gesture holding more meaning than his words can hold on their own.

Kai closes his eyes in response, a small whimper escaping his lips before they part in anticipation. It’s all Takuma needs before his grip tightens, choking Kai until he can barely breath. 

He lifts Kai up by his neck, an easy task since the other boy is so small and since Takuma is so used to lifting heavy weighted weapons. He holds Kai up high and rests his free hand against the front of Kai’s pants.

Kai whimpers, but the sound comes out gurgled from the lack of air in his lungs. Takuma chuckles a little, his voice dark as he laughs. He sets Kai down, pulling him close before he kisses him roughly. His lips act like an angry tide as it crashes against the sand.

They make their way to Kai’s bed. Takuma draws out his sword as Kai lays down. He points it right over Kai’s chest, running it in a circle over Kai’s heart, before he tosses it away, letting it clatter to the ground. Then he loosens his pants and let them fall to the ground around his ankles.

He climbs into the bed and on top of Kai. He smirks down at the other boy, his smile hungry for more than just teases. He struggles to undo Kai’s pants so he can run his hand over Kai’s sensitive skin. 

Kai bites his lip as Takuma touches him. He groans, reaching up to grab Takuma’s hair. He yanks it hard as Takuma’s fingers slip inside of him. “Takuma.” He gasps.

Takuma hushes him, impatient to just slip himself into Kai’s waiting cunt. He leaves Kai’s shirt on whenever they spend time together like this, since Kai feels unhappy and insecure about his chest. That doesn’t stop him from running his hands over Kai’s chest through his shirt. He searches for the sensitive little peaks of Kai’s chest so he can kiss them.

Kai moans, trembling into Takuma’s embrace as he climaxes. Takuma chuckles, pumping harder until he comes too. When they’ve finished, Takuma rolls himself off of Kai so he can lay beside him in the bed. Kai’s hand searches for his and they entwine their fingers. They don’t often exchange words of love but their grasped hands is enough for them to know how they truly care for each other. 


End file.
